Various techniques are known for arterial catheterization. Following arterial catheterization, it is necessary to cause hemostasis quickly and without undue hardship for the patient.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,134 and Published PCT Patent application WO 98/11830 describe a method and apparatus for hemostasis which greatly simplifies hemostasis and thus greatly reduces patient discomfort following arterial catheterization. The prior art referenced in Applicant's Published PCT Patent application WO 98/11830 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,134 is considered to represent the state of the art.